Loosing Control
by chrissi10
Summary: What if there's an ability-user, who can control every ability, even Corruption? Chuya more or less finds out and he's not gonna be happy with the answer... because there are much more secrets intertwined with this Story...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's_ _note_ **:** It's my first time Publishing a Fanfiction and I hope you can enjoy it! I'm open for criticism, that means, I feel happy if someone Reviews my first work! :) Anyways, I have already written more of the Story, but it's by far not finished yet, so I don't know where I'm going with this Fic and I'm a Little bit spontaneous with it;) SOOO, I'm from Germany, so please tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes! *.*

Enjoy! :D

 **Control**

Control.

For ordinary people it meant mostly power and money, but for Chuya, it meant survival.

Because loss of control meant death. Even though he had learned to contain his ability, that means, to let corruption take over, he could by far not control it or even stop it. So basically, he was busy all da with not killing everybody in his workplace. And if he got home after a successful day, the ghosts of his victims, that his inner demon killed, followed him into his sleep and turned it into nightmares. So what do you think his biggest fear is?

No, not Corruption. But loosing CONTOL.

Fortunately, there's Dazai, with his, in comparison to Chuya, "god-like" ability of nullifying every other ability there is, including Corruption.

Unfortunately, he has left the Mafia and since then, the tingling sensation of Corruption lingering under Chuya's skin kept increasing. So his inner fear also grew bigger in the last few years. Luckily, thee has never been an ability user, apart from Dazai, that could influence other abilities. Well, until now, of course. You'd think that it was likely that that just HAD to happen and that it'd be some new enemy to the Port Mafia, but it's a little bit more complicated.

So let me explain this situation with a look in the past:

Some days prior: Chuya was sitting in his office, enjoying this seldom moment of boredom. Suddenly, Kouyou, or as he calls her, Ane-san, entered the room. She wore her usual Kimono as she walked to sit in front of Chuya's desk. She sat down and he waited for her to speak. "Have you already heard the rumors of the new ability-user?", she said. "Well, I just heard that some unknown prick arrived in Yokohama yesterday", Chuya answered. "You should be more careful of him, you know." At that, Chuya just stared at his "sister". "Why should I? You know exactly that no one can stop me, except Dazai, so why are you saying something like that?!" He nearly had to laugh at her. Suddenly, Kouyou stood next to her Protegé and whispered in his ear:" My little birds told me that this ability-user could control EVERY ability he wanted, even the abilities that are a deep part of that person. Maybe this means that he can control Corruption." The next moment, she was standing at the door, ready to leave. "I just want you to be careful with this possible thread. Don't underestimate it, Chuya….", she said and left the room. At the clicking of the door, Chuya could finally release the breath that he didn't realise he was holding. He was just stunned at Kouyou's sudden reaction to that rumor. And the fact, that she called him by his real name made the situation even worse. That meant, that he should as fast as possible find out, who this ominous person was and kill him.

But on the other hand, he was Fxxking curios because what if he could actually control Corruption? Could he help Chuya? Could he help him to maybe live a "normal life" without his inner demon? He had to find out!

 _Author's note_ : Pleeeeeaaaaseeee leave a Review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_ Hiiiii, it's me again! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it wasn't much, but this chapter you'll even get both Dazai's and Chuya's POV. As always, I hope you enjoy it!

 _Disclaimer_ : I own nothing from Bungou Stray Dogs. All the rights and characters belong to the original author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dazai's POV**

Naturally, the rumors spread everywhere in Yokohama and it finally reached the Armed Detective Agency. Well, of course, Dazai had known them a month earlier, but that was so obvious that no one talked about it. So the first reaction from Atsushi and Kunikida was, to confront Dazai with their doubts. "Dazai-san, if it's true, does that mean that even Chuya-san could be used by this man?" Atsushi asked him wide-eyed. Kunikida also watched Dazai intently. Dazai just smiled at them. "Oh Atsushi-kun, do you really think that if that was the case, I would still be here doing nothing?", he said. "I suppose not, Dazai-san. Sorry for believing in these rumors." Atsushi bowed and went to his desk to continue working.

But Kunikida just couldn't believe Dazai. "You are already working on finding this guy, aren't you?" "No, as I said, Kunikida-kun, these rumors aren't true so you don't have to worry." Dazai smiled his best fake-smile. "Don't fxxk with me, Dazai, just tell me the truth!" Kunikida said sternly. "Puh, if you say so, friendly Kunikida-kun…" Suddenly his gaze darkened drastically. "Actually, I already have searched for information, but it is almost too easy to get to them, it's almost predictable. Also I think that there's something wrong with this whole situation, because if it is true and this bastard can control Corruption, it would have been pure logic for Mori to contact and persuade me to team up again with Chibi as Soukoku.

That would minimate the risk for Chuya to be a hindrance to the Port Mafia. But that didn't happen and that's what makes me uncomfortable." "That sounds pretty strange, to be honest", Kunikida answered. "I have to find out the truth behind this, so you have to promise me, that you won't tell anybody, Kunikida." Dazai stared darkly at him. "I don't have any other choice, do I? So yes, I will keep your secret.", he said. Dazai smiled. "Well, if you said no, I would have burned this precious little notebook of yours", he said and left the room. Of course, Kunikida followed him with his usual rage towards Dazai. But Dazai had a bad feeling though and couldn't just forget it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chuya's POV**

The days went by and Chuya still had no idea who tis ability-user was and that fxxxxd him up. Even his men couldn't find any information and that made him uncomfortable. What if he found out abaout his ability in the meantime? That wouldn't be too difficult, because Chuya was the living legend in Yokohama. So what if he used the time to think about a strategy to get close to him? Chuya now feared their encounter so much, that he barely left his office. He even slept there on the couch if he could.

But there was one thing he worried even more: Why has Mori never tried to contact Dazai and why had Dazai never contacted him? Dazai has to know the truth about these rumors. So why in God's name did this waste of bandages NOT contact him?! They made each other a promise after Dazaileft, that they'd always help each other if there was a danger to Chuya's safety. So what about this fxxxxxxg situation now? He didn't know what to do anymore…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Author's note:_ Soooo that's it for today! Please leave a review :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:_ I wish you a belated merry Christmas! Hope you had fun and got what you wanted 😉 Sry for being inactive for so long, but there was so much to do in the last days that I had barely any time to write more of the story… But anyways, thank you for the Follow hitsugaya133! I'm so happy *.*

.

.

.

.

..

.

 **Dazai's POV**

Dazai had followed every possible connection to this guy. He even went to the "crime scenes" that this guy had left behind. There had been many cases of victims that had rampaged through the city and had died afterwards without any reason, but Dazai couldn't find any clue. At least not until he met his old protegé Akutagawa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chuya's POV**

Suddenly Kouyou walked into Chuya's office. "Mori-san wants you to get all your men together and to confront the ADA. They have declared war against us." Chuya practically jumped off his chair and raged to the door. On his way, he could hear Kouyou whisper: "Please watch out." He just couldn't believe it, why on earth would the ADA declare war? Especially what is the use for Dazai with all this? He talked to Mori for more orders. Apparently, the ADA wanted a meeting with all members of the Port Mafia. If that didn't happen, they would make use of the unknown ability-user they apparently held hostage. But that didn't really make any sense. How the hell can they hold this guy hostage if he can control every ability? Can Dazai control him? Chuya couldn't think straight. He just couldn't find any motive for Dazai's doing. Nevertheless, he was now sitting in the Boss' car and drove to the meeting point. At this rate, he had to be ready for everything, even to be used by Dazai. He didn't like this thought and he hated the look Mori gave him at the moment. He hated to be the Playball between Dazai and Mori..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note: That's it again guys! That's the part that I had Prewritten and now I'm going to write more of the story 😉 Please leave a review if you have suggestions how the story should go on! (Don't worry, I have already a plot in my head but I still wanna know what you'd like to happen 😉)

Bye 😊


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note:_ Heeeyyy it's me again! ^-^ This chapter is going to be a bit longer than the other chapters guys ^.^

Thank you InstinctFan23 for following and favouriting the story *0*

 _Disclaimer:_ All rights belong to the creator of Bungou Stray Dogs!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chuya's POV**

1 hour later, they arrived at a left-alone outskirt of Yokohama. It looked like a ghost city straight out of a horror movie: Houses with broken windows, thick dust layers on everything and I literally mean everything. Of course there were cobwebs too, but Chuya just found out as he walked into a big one. He felt how the web stuck everywhere on his clothes AND his face. "Fucking perfect way to start a mission!" he grumped as he walked behind Mori.

He had gotten the glorious task to check out the houses for hidden enemies. So as he finished his task, he looked ridiculous: He had dust pecks, dirt and cobwebs everywhere. He regretted it to wear his expensive clothes to this mission and he swore to himself to never do it again afterwards. He apparently looked so ridiculous that even his men struggled not to laugh. He was already so pissed but the fact that he soon was gonna meet Dazai didn't improve his mood one bit. So he tried to calm down, but that didn't work as well as he wanted, because he felt nervous. That was strange, because he NEVER felt nervous, ever. Why now? Something strange had to go down- his senses never failed him- so he braced himself and became more aware of his surroundings. Soon after that, they arrived at the meeting point, with the ADA already waiting. The meeting point was at a crossroad of the city and it looked like in a western movie. Chuya internally waited to have a gun duel any moment.

That thought made him smile – until he saw Dazai, of course…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dazai's POV**

Dazai watched the Port Mafia intently as they walked towards them. The whole ADA had come to support him and they stood in a line to look more intimidating. His eyes searched for Chuya – of course – but at first, he couldn't find him and slightly panicked, because Chuya was part of the negotiations he had with Mori. Then he saw him – and had to chuckle lightly. Chuya looked absolutely ridiculous – completely dirty and with cobwebs all over. He could see that Chuya was smiling. "That's odd" he thought. But then Chuya locked eyes with him and he could see him looking his usual stare again. "That's better Chibi" he thought as he began to smile his famous smile as he approached Mori slowly and said person did the same.

"Hello ma friend. Did you miss me as much as I have missed you? "Dazai said to his ex-boss. "Oh Dazai-kun, no words can describe how much I missed you ~ "his opponent answered. The atmosphere was horrible and you could basically see the thickness of the air. Everyone was careful not to cause au noise and it was deadsy silent – apart from the two men that were talking. "So where's the precious little hostage of yours? I can't see him at the moment ~ "Mori smiled deviously at Dazai, but he didn't even move a muscle. "Well, you'll get him, if you fulfill your part first, dear friend ~ "he answered. "Could it be that you lied to me my friend ~ "Mori asked and opened his eyes to stare at Dazai. "I would NEVER think of lying to you ~ So please go on with your part of the negotiations and give Chuya to us~ "

Dazai now opened his eyes too, just to stare at Chuya's surprised face and he could feel his irritation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Author's note:_ Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it 😉 please leave a review ^.^ And sorry for the cliffhanger again ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note:_ If you believe it or not, I'm still alive 😉 Tbh I wrote a chapter months ago, but forgot to post it even though I thought I already had :/ I'm so sorry x.x And thanks to TheMageWanderer for the nice review and remembering to look after my fic *.*

 _Disclaimer:_ All rights belong to the creator of Bungou Stray Dogs!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chuuya's POV**

What the actual fuck Dazai? Has he finally gone crazy because of his suicide attempts? This fucking waste of bandages! What in God's name is he thinking? Why the hell does he want him?

So that's what he had been feeling the whole time, his senses were right – something's really wrong! Under normal circumstances Dazai would never openly show that he was Chuya was important to him, because that would be fatal for both of them. So again, he was clueless and he realised, that he was far too often clueless in the last days and weeks.

"No Dazai, that's enough now, I won't give you our best weapon and you know exactly why ~ So if you don't mind, Chuuya would you please be so kind and kill these bastards? ~" Mori looked at him and he felt his heart stop for a moment. He had feared this moment since Dazai left the Port Mafia and right now, he was confronted with it. Now he had to show his loyalty for the Mafia and especially his men- but he just couldn't move and suddenly he heard himself say:" No, Mori-san. I won't do that because the ADA has been a great help in the past and I won't destroy possible allies!" Suddenly, he felt all his blood leaving his head and he felt like losing consciousness any moment. What had he just done ?! He betrayed everything he he had been fighting for all these years! Just for this mackerel? He felt like going crazy…

.

.

 **Dazai's POV**

He had – of course – predicted this situation, but he was stunned by his Chibi's reaction in not even trying to attack the ADA. That bit came unexpected. Normal people would have signed their death certificate with disobeying the boss – good for Chuuya that he is basically stronger than Mori and the whole Mafia, so he didn't have to worry. Well, until he could hear Mori speak: " Well my dear Nakahara-san, I think in that matter, you won't have any possibility to disobey~ " Dazai stared at Mori disbelieving but then he looked at Chuuya and he could see his almost laughing face…

.

.

 **Chuuya's POV**

At that comment of Mori he just wanted to laugh, because the scene was so strange and funny to him. But suddenly, he couldn't move his face and body anymore and as he moved his eyes to his arms, he could see the unbelievable: The spreading marks of Corruption – without his "permission"! But something was even more strange: He could still see everything he did! Now he became fucking terrified because he didn't want to see the people getting killed by him, especially not his men or the ADA. All his hopes were now up to Dazai, this fucking waste of bandages!

.

.

 **Dazai's POV**

He could see Chuuya as he flew up to the sky with, obviously, the marks of Corruption. But wait – something was different. He focused on Chuuya's face and he could see it – he still had his normal eyes! What the actual hell was going on here? Everyone around him just gaped at Chuuya unbelievingly. You could still clearly see his emotions and not the usual contorted laugh. "What the hell is this supposed to be Mori?!" Dazai spoke out loud. "Well, what do you think my dear Dazai-kun ~ Of course this whole scenario was a trap~" Mori said and laughed afterwards, "But you didn't figure it out because you were worried about your dear Chuuya ~And now it's my time to leave, have fun~" Dazai ran to stop him but was attacked by a flying debris that fell exactly before his feet, so that he had to run another way and of course Mori was long gone by the time he arrived. After this incident he was definitely sure what was going on: Mori had payed this anonymous ability user to control Chuuya's Corruption to get him and the ADA finally out of his way. Unfortunately, Mori didn't give a fuck if his men were also killed but that's just typical for this bastard.

He was so furios at his ex-boss, because he had never thought that he would risk to get Chuuya killed but obviously he was so wrong. Thoughts aside, he really had to hurry up to stop Chibi before he would kill the ADA and Port.

And of course, it wouldn't be as easy as usual, because somewhere was this asshole who controlled Chuuya and could aim perfectly with black holes.

Fucking fantastic, really…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Authors Note:_ That's it guys! I hope you liked it and it is not too Off character of Dazai… As always, please leave a review and see you for the next Chapter! ^.^


End file.
